


Three Times

by RedSky18



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot, Third Time's the Charm, but then i remember real life sex can and should be one long ride, eva takes her TIME with everything she does and natsuhi both hates and loves that, if you've read my other fics then you know what's different about this one, natsuhi gonna sleep GOOD tonight, sometimes i worry my porn is too long…, the plot is taking off a wedding ring, this whole thing is sex i'm so sorry i don't know how this happened, with the way i wrote the last part of sex this almost borders on could be main fic vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSky18/pseuds/RedSky18
Summary: Once...Twice…That's right. Good.
Relationships: Ushiromiya Eva/Ushiromiya Natsuhi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back.

Natsuhi grit her teeth. _Why_ did she always let herself be put into these humiliating instances where she was told to do something so shameful and debased? Why? It was...so...

"Good girl." Eva called from up behind her, the low, calm laugh of her voice infuriating to listen to. Natsuhi dug her fingers further into the sheets with furious force as she kept her face buried in the pillow, releasing a hushed and gruff gasp. She hated it when she called her that. She hated it, she hated it.

Her grip still strong, Natsuhi continued to move her hips back and forth, dragging herself against the firm form of Eva's thigh. It was...so humiliating. So humiliating… If she started to think about it too much, she would surely cry. 

The only thing keeping her dignity even somewhat intact was the fact that she wasn't completely exposed. Her shirt was still on, though undone in the front, and the thin piece of material down around her waist kept her covered below. Eva was more or less the same. Although, that hardly mattered. Natsuhi told herself it didn't matter. But the difference was hard to forget or ignore. 

Her bra still hung clasped from her shoulders under her open shirt, because apparently she couldn't be bothered to take it off, and the front of her underwear was pulled down. It had to be so it was tucked underneath the thick, bulging length that stuck out over top.

Natsuhi exhaled briefly. Thinking about how Eva already had it on, waiting patiently to use it whenever she decided to, just heightened the sense of embarrassment, and Natsuhi put strength into her fingers again as she felt it brush against her leg every time she moved. Trying to ignore it, she kept the movement of her waist slow and steady while her shallow breaths continued until they came to a gradual stop when she felt a hand come down on top of her head, petting her gently.

It was too soft. The way her fingers easily tangled into her hair and drew back and forth in small strokes. “Natsuhi.” She called, and Natsuhi shuddered at the sound, moving again before any upsetting remark could be made about the fact that she had stopped in the first place. It was always annoying when she made any comments. Always. 

She couldn’t be sure, but she didn’t doubt that she heard a short sigh of a laugh, the hand on her head changing position to trace a light trail down between her shoulders and onto her back. The touch was faint and unhurried, but she couldn’t possibly ignore it with a pressure just firm enough it could easily be felt through the thin material of her shirt. She sucked in what she hoped was a subtle breath as it fell lower before the motion came to a stop at the small of her back, and Eva’s fingers carefully slid back up as she pressed the whole of her palm down into it.

Natsuhi huffed. 

And after only a small falter, she kept moving again.

Annoying. 

Annoying. Annoying.

The heat seeping through her shirt against her back from Eva's hand as it continued to give small strokes only added to the upsetting temperature creeping throughout her body, and Natsuhi had half a mind to tell her to take it off. But all she managed was another displeased groan, followed by another low laugh.

“Does it feel good?” The words came whispered, the sentence too sure of itself.

Natsuhi dug into the sheets again.

She knew she hated it when she asked her that. 

Still, she moved, giving no response, and Eva only stared, smiling down at her. She drew her hand in small circles where it lay until she slowly moved it back up, taking the weight of the shirt along with it. With a tender movement, she pushed it further along until it rested bunched up against Natsuhi's shoulders, the cool air hitting her back doing nothing to appease her upset mood.

With another stroke on her back, Eva called down to her again, moving her hand back onto her head.

"You should go a little faster, don't you think?" It was such a gentle, teasing coax. Natsuhi almost might have listened to her if she hadn't continued with that annoying tongue of hers. "Or do you enjoy how hot it is when it's slowly building up?" 

Her words fell back to a whisper when she said that, still petting her head. Natsuhi immediately wanted to stop, but she didn't get the chance to do anything before Eva leaned down with her mouth lined up with her ear, and she almost purred in a disgustingly satisfied way.

"Mm, what a masochist..."

Natsuhi's body jumped as she sucked in a sharp breath she couldn't stop, and Eva only grinned. Natsuhi said nothing, still for a moment, before she gave another huff and began to shift her hips again. Eva rose back up, laughing softly as she enjoyed the adoring sight below her.

Again, she pet her head, ruffling the waves of hair until she slowly drew her hand to a stop, her eyes focused on one spot in particular. Natsuhi didn't seem to notice any pause in any motion or speech, or, at the very least, she didn't care. She just let out another aggravated breath and kept focus on her own task, digging her fingers back further into the sheets.

Eva's eyes flickered back from where they were, her silence uninterrupted as she listened to the quiet pants beneath her, watching every slow, methodical push and pull of Natsuhi's body as Eva felt it against her leg.

She drew her hand back, and Natsuhi only just barely seemed to pay it any mind, the silence continuing for another moment longer until she felt Eva's hands land upon her, hooking into and pulling that only piece of fabric down over her-

Natsuhi's breath hitched, and she finally shot up enough to look over her shoulder, her face dyed red.

" _Ah —, w-... why do you have to…" _

Her voice died down, a hand upon her head once more.

"Because." Eva spoke, slowly pushing the side of her face back down into the bed and holding it there with a firm force, her words a sweet whisper. "The way you get so embarrassed makes it even cuter."

She gave a small laugh, her other hand still holding the piece of clothing down so it wouldn't rise back up, and Natsuhi exhaled harder than she wanted to. Dammit.

With one more stroke of her head, Eva drew her other hand down, her fingers leaving a light trail along Natsuhi's back, until it came closer to her waist and stopped. Natsuhi sucked in another breath and turned her face back to bury it all the way into the bed. 

"........"

Ignore her.

Ignore her, and don't say anything at all.

Natsuhi dug at the sheets again before she willed herself to refuse to think too much and keep going.

But, the entire situation...

With her underwear pulled down to expose her like that as she was already doing something as shameful as she was, and her shirt pushed up in such a way, she may as well have been wearing nothing at all.

And yet, somehow, having them on only to offer no use just made everything worse.

Natsuhi bit her lip. And she went just a little bit faster.

Just don't think and don't speak. Don't think and don't speak. Just don't. Don't. It would only give the woman above her more to laugh about.

She pushed her forehead down to free her mouth in order to draw in a low, shaky breath, the movements of her waist coming to another stop before she bit her lip and started them back up again. Her slow, but steady movements. The way she pushed herself forward only to push herself back, her hushed breaths becoming more evident the further on she went. Those same hushed breaths that turned into small, held back moans that grew closer together.

Despite what Natsuhi thought, Eva never really looked down completely to where she was sure she would. Instead, she just seemed to keep her eyes on the back of her head until they eventually scanned over to focus on something else.

Natsuhi felt her breath catch again, the friction between her legs growing to her needing more than she wanted to admit, and, after a brief pause, she moved her hips again, keeping the speed what it was.

She felt Eva's hand come down onto her own and, curse herself, without thinking, let her ease her way in, carefully coaxing and guiding her fingers up and away from any tight hold they had before.

But that only lasted a moment.

When Eva held her wrist in one hand, her thumb pressed against the length of her palm to keep her hand from closing, and brought the other to grab the small piece of jewelry that hung snug around the width of her finger, Natsuhi suddenly ripped it out of her grasp.

No words came. It was just silent for a moment before Natsuhi brought it back onto the bed and returned to keeping her tight grip, not saying anything as she simply continued her slow movements.

Eva said nothing before she only smiled again.

And she let her keep going. Just keep pulling her waist back and forth in that slow, controlled way that was sure to never let her really achieve what she actually wanted. It was honestly adorable. She wanted to so bad, but her pride just wouldn't let her.

That infuriating pride.

That wonderful, wonderful pride...

Eva suddenly grabbed at Natsuhi's hips, and Natsuhi gasped a bit. Whether it was against or for her better wishes, she thought the woman on top was going to take over and push her to go faster, but that thought came to a halt when Eva only drew her leg out from where it was.

Natsuhi opened her eyes and hated how she rushed to look behind her, but Eva only shoved her face back into the bed just as she had some time before. It was much more sudden this time, though. Rougher. Natsuhi couldn't help but try to gasp for a few more breaths as she reluctantly kept her head where it was, trying to look up at the other woman through the corner of her eye from the angle she was currently at.

Eva smiled down at her. "Enough." Her tone called, calm and secure. Before anything else could be said, she straightened her posture, moving to reposition herself a bit. "Let's give you a bit more to be frustrated with…"

She pulled Natsuhi's underwear down a bit more to where the whole thing hung outstretched uncomfortably around her thighs, and Eva carried that obscene item up in her grasp, slipping it between the gap. With an immediate gasp, Natsuhi winced, and Eva couldn't wait to watch her stubborn pride melt away into helpless, burning bliss. 

"Go on." She quietly laughed. "Just like before."

She placed her hands on Natsuhi's hips to push them down and gently ease her back and forth in a fashion that left no room for error, and Natsuhi bit her lip again. Eva continued to grin, keeping her hands where they were, but no longer doing anything to help, as she had already made clear what she wanted. Natsuhi breathed, keeping her body mostly still. Take a breath, take a breath. Keep it calm and slow. Just breathe.

“.....”

She slowly began to shift her waist again, biting down on her lip. It wasn’t even inside, and she was already crying at the humiliation of the act. Just rubbing against it like that… Just like that, with nothing in between to block it was so… She couldn’t stop a soft moan from reaching her throat, and she lamented the fact at knowing there was no way Eva didn’t notice. There was no way… No....

“ _M….. mm…”_

Another sound rose until it fell out of her mouth in a gruff breath. Her brow twitched, and she hated how the heat between her legs was only growing to be more and more difficult to ignore. She hated...how wet she was. How easy it was to go back and forth, the object she was riding on only becoming more and more slick with her own-

“ _H...hhnm….”_

Eventually, she started to go faster. Not incredibly, but enough to where she was drawing in deeper breaths, her fingers curling into one area of the sheets before they moved to pull in another. 

Eva hadn’t said anything in a while. Her eyes were focused again. On all of Natsuhi’s movements, and then on her hand. Without nearly any amount of coaxing as before, she reached for it and immediately grabbed at the ring, slowly tugging it off until Natsuhi yanked her hand away from her again. There were still no words, but this time she was much more busy panting into the pillow and not stopping her movements. Her panting that was becoming much more difficult to hide, and her movements that were turning rougher than she probably intended.

Eva stayed quiet for a moment, and then she smiled again. She tilted her head, pulling herself away, and Natsuhi released a heavy sigh, displeased at the sudden stop. Eva leaned down over her, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her ear, and Natsuhi jumped at the shock, hissing something that quickly became incomprehensible.

Oho. Even though it was hushed and held back, it was clear how upset she was. How cute, she wanted to keep going.

Eva pressed her lips against her ear again, letting her hot sigh drift down to her neck, and then her shoulder, until she was kissing her back. Grabbing the material of her shirt, having fallen down some, Eva pushed it up again, placing her mouth high against the skin that had been hidden. Natsuhi squirmed beneath her. Pulling her lips away, Eva spoke, her volume low and swift.

"You want to feel good, right?"

Natsuhi didn’t answer. Eva knew she wouldn’t. It was too soon. Without another word, Eva traveled further down her back, leaving a trail of kisses, and Natsuhi felt her body heat up even more. It was simple, really. It was so simple, but it was so fun. Eva shifted back more, laying down until her head came leveled with the lower part of Natsuhi's body, and Natsuhi could only hang her mouth open, refusing to lift her face up from where it was. 

At first, there was nothing, and that just made it worse. But, soon enough, Natsuhi was sure she heard a light laugh, and Eva was suddenly drawing a slow line down her core, tracing the slick mess. Natsuhi sucked in a quick breath, holding it as she felt her legs start to shake. Eva drew her finger back up at that same, unhurried speed until she gently slid it back down. She repeated that once or twice before she spoke in a leisurely manner.

“So wet… Are you that excited?”

When an answer didn’t come, and without really waiting for one, she let two fingers slip inside, pushing deep at a slow, relaxed pace. A sharp gasp, suddenly muffled by the bed came, and Eva grinned again. She pulled her fingers back out, and slowly pushed them back in. 

The way she couldn’t stay still no matter how hard she tried... 

With her fingers still nestled within her, Eva moved them a bit, and Natsuhi failed to stop a short cry. Yes... She’d make her whimper more, just like that.

Eva removed her fingers again, and Natsuhi made a small groan until she felt Eva place both her hands on her, and her mind suddenly shot back. 

She raised her head, turning to look over her shoulder, but not daring to allow herself to actually see any of what was happening, and tried to say something, her voice hoarse, rushed, and slightly panicked. Eva gave a low laugh. Natsuhi always got like this when she was about to use her tongue. The poor woman. She loved it so much, but knew her voice would rise, and Eva almost relished at the fact of knowing the current position was doing nothing to help. She resumed her movement, calling in a gentle tone.

“I just want you a little bit louder.”

She pressed her lips soft against her, and Natsuhi immediately shoved her face back down. Sighing, Eva gave a small laugh and pulled away, her hot breath pouring out all over her. Natsuhi dug her fingers further. Taking another breath, Eva closed her mouth into small grin. Her hands still settled where they were, she let one of her thumbs brush down over the moist passage before she brought it back up, both slowly spreading it wide.

Natsuhi moved, her voice strained. Eva held her there for a moment before she slowly brought her face close again and licked. The reaction was so sudden. Natsuhi gasped and faltered in any thoughts, and Eva simply continued.

She drew her tongue up and down at a gentle speed before she pulled it back into her mouth, pressing closer in a tender kiss. And another one. And then, she let her tongue peek back out to drag through the slick folds, pushing her mouth up close again to pull Natsuhi's lips towards her, sucking them softly.

Natsuhi raised her head, clamping a hand hard over her mouth. Still grasping at the sheets, she could only hold back her moans, keeping them as soft and controlled as she could. She tried to move, ashamedly trying to open her legs more, only to be reminded of the bundled up heap around her thighs, keeping her from getting any further than she already was. She threw her head back down. That was good, though. They were already spread too wide as they were. She should be thankful for it. She let out a short scream, and Eva drew her head away. Smiling, she kept her voice down and drew in close again.

“Always so quiet…”

She spread her wide with her thumbs again, lapping up any wetness she could find, and Natsuhi writhed, shuddering at every slow, relentless stroke that bordered on cruel. Eva pressed her tongue flat against her slit, soaking in the hot fluid before she swirled it around in a loving way, moving to lightly suck out the seeping moisture in a pattern of two small kisses, and that drove Natsuhi out of her mind. 

She tossed her head back up, gasping for one sharp breath before she brought her hand onto her mouth. Unfortunately, her attempt at shutting herself up immediately fell apart as soon as she tried, and the heat from her mouth escaped out through the gaps of her fingers. She bit at her knuckle, letting it go, and placed her head down again, her forehead buried deep into the cushion so she could still gasp for air.

Panting so heavily…

Eva stuck her tongue deep inside, and Natsuhi moaned, turning her face to the side. She pulled it back out, and Natsuhi continued to claw at the sheets, bringing one of her hands up to bite her finger again. Pressing back into her, Eva moaned a bit, making sure to only kiss the outer layer before deftly pulling away with a small, wet sound. 

Natsuhi’s face was burning. She heaved a few more feverish sighs, her eyes closed and biting her lip behind her curled up finger. Eva leaned back in, blowing a light trail before carefully prodding her tongue back against her. Natsuhi winced without changing her position, and she barely had any time to adapt before Eva was sliding her tongue down, taking in the small bundle of nerves. Sucking in a sudden breath, Natsuhi gasped, her tone shaky and cracked.

" _AaH-, t-, there is…"_ She could barely talk. Her voice wouldn’t come out. 

After a slight pause, Eva smiled and licked again, keeping her motions slow and almost lazy. Natsuhi’s mouth hung open. No way, no way, that was too—

She tossed her face back down into the bed, throwing both her arms and folding them over her head. She dug her fingers into her hair, kneading at it over and over again, and Eva simply kept going. Not too fast, though. Not too rough. It was still too soon, after all.

Letting her tongue rest against her, she gently drew it in small circles, sucking it nice and slow into her mouth twice, releasing it with an audible sound both times. Natsuhi threw her hand down, biting her lip in absolute silence. She could feel herself leaking, and it was dripping all the way down her thighs. Her face felt so hot. She drew her hand back up to join the other and lightly pulled at her hair, panting hard and desperately trying to focus on regulating her breathing.

Eva had moved to drag her tongue down her thigh, tasting the escaped trail before she pressed down in a small kiss, pulling back away to catch sight of the source. She smiled, reaching up to it again with both her hands to gently spread it apart, cooing in a purposefully embarrassing way before her voice fell deeper in pitch.

“Oh, my… Such a mess...”

Natsuhi continued to shake. Holding the soaked hole between her fingers, Eva watched it twitch, a small bit of clear, white liquid gushing forth before it trickled out, down Natsuhi’s leg. Eva laughed slowly.

“I think you’re loving this a bit too much…”

Natsuhi’s sex already spread wide, Eva spread it wider and pressed her mouth right up against it, sucking hard. Natsuhi thrust her head up, yelping and immediately cutting it off with one hand. She couldn’t stop moaning, and Eva had slowed down, but Natsuhi _couldn’t stop moaning._

Her head landed back on the bed, and she grasped at the sheets, fighting to decide if she wanted to pull them, or her hair, or bite her hand, or block her mouth. With her face turned to the side, her heavy gasps grew harder and harder as she struggled to pick one until, finally, she shoved her face back down into the bed, grabbing the pillow and lifting it to hold it down over her head.

A moment later, Eva pulled away, sitting up and looking down at her, smiling as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her face still covered with the sticky substance, she brushed her fingers over her chin, onto the tip of her tongue. Natsuhi stayed where she was. With her head still buried under the pillow, she kept her face deep down into the bed, her legs trembling as she could be heard releasing a pitiful mewl.

Eva laughed lowly again. Her pride was nowhere near up.

Leaning down, Eva wrapped her arms around Natsuhi’s waist, kissing her back, and Natsuhi pulled more at the pillow, loosening her grip just a bit. Eva smiled, kissing her again. So soft. So sincere. But it was cruel. Natsuhi wasn’t done. She still felt hot. She still felt hot. Eva had worked her up so much, and to just stop without letting her cum was too cruel and more than she could bear.

It was humiliating... 

It was _frustrating_. 

She wanted to…

Eva pressed another soft kiss to her back. Eventually she rose up all the way to her shoulders, resting her chin against them and staring down at her hands over top her blocked off head. She laughed a little. And then, she sat up, suddenly pulling the cushion up out of Natsuhi’s grasp and tossing it aside to the floor, out of reach.

Natsuhi cried out and raised her head before Eva forced it back down, keeping her face pressed to the side. Afraid to move, Natsuhi simply kept her fingers curled in the bed, staring up to see above her as best she could. Eva purred and called down to her, letting her thumb stroke against her head in small motions.

“There we go. That’s a good girl.” 

She kept her hand where it was, and Natsuhi shivered beneath her, drawing in deep breaths. Eva laughed lowly, seeing there were small tears in her eyes. A moment passed, and Natsuhi tried to turn her face back down into the bed, but Eva curled her fingers tightly into her hair and tugged it back. Natsuhi yelped in pain before she swallowed it back down, a small, quiet grunt taking its place. 

Eva stared down at her, letting her hand go back to its relaxed state, and she began to gently pet her again. Natsuhi sucked in a short breath between her teeth, and Eva just continued to sift her fingers into her hair, stroking her with soft care. Another moment, and she spoke.

“You always were one for being treated so gently, huh?”

Natsuhi closed her mouth in a thin line. Eva just smiled, still petting her. And then, she removed her hand, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Natsuhi’s cheek. Her other hand came up to brush some of the loose strands of hair that had stuck to her face back behind her ear. Natsuhi tried again to turn her face down a bit more into the bed, and Eva let her, simply kissing the exposed skin. She pulled back away, sitting up a bit.

“Natsuhi.” She whispered quietly, letting her fingers travel until they rested over Natsuhi’s left hand. Eva drew small circles against it before she gently pressed down, taking it further into her palm. Natsuhi kept her grip tight on the bed, and Eva did nothing more to mess with it. Smiling, she drew away. "You're still not done, right?"

Without waiting for an answer, she sat up, and Natsuhi didn’t have time to think. Eva grabbed at her hips, pulling them back up against her and she loved the broken gasp that followed. Natsuhi reflexively tried to pull away in a nervous fit, but stopped, letting herself be held still. Eva gave a subtle laugh, taking the long, thick bulge into her hand and bringing it up to press the tip against the wet opening. Making a small sound, Natsuhi barely muttered something, and Eva continued, slowly inserting it inside.

Natsuhi screwed her eyes shut, her fingers clasped in the sheets. She felt it push deeper, and, though she tried so hard to keep her mouth shut tight, it suddenly fell open with a heavy pant. And she squirmed, quietly moaning until she forcibly fought to swallow them back down, gasping when she suddenly tried to call back up at Eva, her words hushed and fast. 

Eva said nothing, moving her hips back and forth at a gentle speed until the strap was going in all the way to its base. Natsuhi’s head fell back down, and she still tried to say something, whining and whimpering as Eva kept going, keeping her movements small. She watched as Natsuhi struggled to speak and hold back her breath, and Eva continued to smile. Knowing she was fully eased in, she started to go a little bit faster, speaking in a sweet, comforting tone when Natsuhi squeaked, pulling hard at the bed.

“Don’t worry...” Eva spoke softly. “I’ll take care of it here…” With that teasing whisper, she continued to move it in and out without taking it too far back, and Natsuhi cried. Digging at the sheets, she weakly tried to pull away, blushing and not even realizing she let herself slide back. 

Eva stared down at her, holding her firm so she couldn’t get away, and shifted her hips without pause. The thick toy easily slid back and forth with no problem, and, though she still kept a rather calm facade, Eva couldn’t stop herself from growing more excited by the second. Laughing, she swallowed thickly, fascinated by the sight between their legs as she would pull out a small amount, only to watch it disappear straight back inside, listening to the disgusting, wet sound that came with every movement.

Natsuhi writhed, arching her back, and Eva began to pick up the speed a little more, increasing the amount she pulled and pushed in. Finding a steady rhythm, she kept going, driving it to slip in and out with no resistance at all, and Natsuhi cried at the caring force. With heavy, short breaths and moans, she failed to keep any strained silence, and Eva laughed lowly, her voice still a whisper.

“You’re taking it so well…”

Natsuhi threw her head up, shame burning on her face as she tried to draw her own body back and forth to meet with Eva’s waist, but Eva kept her hands on her to prevent her from going too fast. Biting her lip, Natsuhi’s head quickly fell back down before her mouth gaped open, and no sound came out until she began to quietly whine, her breathless tone turning harsher and harsher.

That was so cute, Eva thought. It was almost up. 

Natsuhi shook her head, and that was always a sign she was feeling really good. Both her hands flew to her hair, and she began to tangle her fingers into it, pulling tightly as she whimpered more and more, even starting to gasp out the syllables of Eva’s name.

As much as she loved that, Eva slowed down. Smiling, she gently pulled out, adoring the half broken sound Natsuhi made and the long, messy thread that followed. Her entire body was shivering, and Eva almost felt bad for denying her her height of pleasure once again. Almost, anyway.

Taking her time, Eva reached down to grab at the stretched piece of clothing still hanging to Natsuhi’s thighs, and Natsuhi softly whimpered. She didn’t know exactly what she expected Eva to do next, but it seemed clear she was going to drag them further down. However, she did the complete opposite, and Natsuhi’s eyes opened as she felt the cloth pulled back up to hug her around her waist in its original position. Panicking at the thought of stopping, she rushed to look behind her, almost crying.

“ _A-, hn… You can’t-...!”_

Eva grabbed her head again and pushed her back down. 

“Quiet, now…” She laughed in a low, almost ominous tone. She tilted her head, still smiling as she slowly drew her hand away, all previous attempts dissuading Natsuhi from trying to rise again. Her fingers passed over the disorderly shirt, still riding up against Natsuhi’s shoulders, and onto her back. They began to trace a feather light trail all the way down until they fell off her skin entirely, and the next words caused Natsuhi’s heart to sink. “Wasn’t the point of this for you to rub against my thigh?”

Feeling a slight shift on the bed, Natsuhi fought for a few shaky breaths, sensing Eva place her leg between hers, and she foolishly tried to push herself back up. Her face shoved down into the mattress yet again, Natsuhi remained silent, and Eva kept her hand firm against her head. 

Staring down, Eva laughed at the tears still hanging in her eyes, and quietly pulled her hand away after gently petting her once or twice. Not wanting to waste any more time, she grabbed hold of Natsuhi’s hips and pushed them down, easing her against her thigh. Her heat rising again, Natsuhi continued to breathe fast, and Eva spoke.

“Go on…” 

It was misery. It was so hot, and she wanted to so bad, but... Having to do it herself was…

Giving in, Natsuhi began to slowly drag her hips back and forth, immediately gasping and crying at the already intense sensation. She forced herself to stop, shivering and biting her lip at the wet, gross feeling of her underwear directly against her. Taking a few breaths, she felt Eva’s hand come down on her head, stroking it yet again. Yet again. _Yet_ _again_.

With a small sob, Natsuhi moved, resuming her stiff motion. It was slow and unsteady, but then she sucked in a shuddering breath, and she whimpered with her face down into the bed. She couldn’t take it. It was so hot, and it felt so good, and she just couldn’t bring herself to stop going. 

Even when she felt Eva’s hand grabbing hers and lifting it up. Natsuhi, in a haze, almost didn’t even notice when she so willingly let her hand uncurl, and Eva gently took her finger, finally slipping the ring all the way off. Reaching over, she placed it on the corner of the nightstand, and the small, metallic sound just barely registered in Natsuhi’s mind. 

Her hand fell back out of Eva’s, and she pulled at the bed again, her face turned to the side as she gasped more audibly, panting and writhing. She was going much faster than before, and Eva laughed down at her, excitement filling her own breath as she spoke.

"There you go." She said quietly, not taking her eyes from Natsuhi’s flushed form. "You're letting yourself enjoy it now, aren't you?"

Natsuhi let out a high pitched gasp as she kept going. Eva stayed there, knowing she had to be close, and let her quickly work herself back up before she suddenly pulled her leg away, and Natsuhi almost jumped to complain until she felt Eva’s hands hook into her underwear. She dragged the back of it down just enough to place the tip of the previous tool against her like before, and wasted little time, giving Natsuhi just a few moments before she began to slowly push it deep inside.

Natsuhi immediately tried to push herself deeper into the bed, raising her hips so she could hope to receive the pleasure she’d so long desired, but Eva held her down, keeping the long strap buried within her walls, barely moving at all. Natsuhi gasped again, her voice choked and small.

" _a —, ...fas-, ….faster….." _

She struggled at the sheets, unable to do more than quietly plead the way she did, and Eva enjoyed that way too much. 

"Look at you, already begging…" She spoke in a low, husky tone, her voice thick with arousal. She pulled it out a great bit to where it just barely stuck in her and leaned down, wrapping her arms around her waist and bringing her mouth to whisper close against her ear.

“You’re such a good girl, huh?” Her breath was hot, and Natsuhi continued to pant fast. Eva tightened her grip, her voice dropping even lower. “Do you think you deserve it?”

Natsuhi gasped for air a couple more times and bit her lip, letting it go to breathe in a very brief, final bout of silence before she began to nod fast, her breath rough.

“ _Ye - , haa, ah- pl-, _ _please…!_ _”_ She tugged hard at the bed, her face laid to the side as her words came out tight and strained.

Eva laughed lowly, kissing her ear. “One more time…” She kissed it again, but slower, releasing it with a raspy tone. "Are you a good girl?"

Natsuhi reacted strongly. Burning with humiliation, burning with pleasure, she didn't care anymore. She still pulled hard and gasped out desperately, submitting with a breathless cry.

" _Y - _ _, haah… yes —!! I-, Go-, ah...I'm a-, a-....I—, …...a-, aahh, E-, !! please….." _

Her final word turned into the tiniest mewl, and Eva only laughed. Opening her mouth, she spoke again. 

“Yes, princess.”

She drew back, sitting up. Towering over her, she began to move with the intention of speeding up, but suddenly stopped. With a sweet smile, she pulled it out. Natsuhi could just barely look behind her in disbelief before Eva called down, her own face warped with lust.

“But it’s not often I can get you this desperate…” She leaned back over to hold Natsuhi down, whispering. “Bear with it for a bit longer…” She hugged her again, resting her head against her shoulder to kiss her cheek, and Natsuhi winced, giving a small whine.

" _N...noo…"_

Eva smiled, breathing fast and moving quickly as she planted Natsuhi’s flushed skin with slow, sensual kisses from her face, to her neck, shoulders and back. She unwrapped her arms from around her waist to bring her fingers up along her hips, sliding them against her sides. Her hands disappeared back under to gently grab at her chest, and she rose back up to kiss her ear, Natsuhi’s face turned back down into the bed. 

Very soon after, Eva began to travel back down her body, her hands following with her, until she shifted to lay down the same way she had before. Her hands landed to spread her open, and Natsuhi couldn't believe she was really doing that again until her mouth suddenly pressed right up against her, quickly sucking with a loud, sloppy sound. Natsuhi gave a short scream, and Eva pulled away, licking her lips before moving forward to do it again. Natsuhi shook her head fast, and Eva stopped, drawing back and sitting up.

It was cruel. _It was cruel, it was cruel, it was cruel!!_

Natsuhi let out such a pathetic sob, and Eva laughed at how pulling away to stop only seemed to turn her on even more, another sudden bit of white liquid rushing out to run down and join the damp mess on the bed.

Ahh, how adorably cute. She must have been so hot… It was honestly amazing she hadn't reached yet.

As Eva watched her, she listened to her frantic gasps turn pitifully hoarse as she just barely forced out any words from her quivering mouth, her arms folded over her head and fingers tangled deep in her hair.

_"a-, ple… please… Eva-san, please.... please…."_

Eva held her grin, sighing carefully. She, herself, really wanted to let her cum. Her pride was long gone, and she could get her however she wanted, and however she wanted was a beautiful, pleading mess.

With a deep, throaty laugh, she grabbed the bulge between her legs again, taking it to press against Natsuhi’s skin, low on her leg. 

“Look at how much it’s dripping down…” She mused while slowly dragging the tip of it along a wet trail, up her thigh. As it raised higher, Natsuhi softly whimpered again, and Eva paused. “You really can’t take any more, can you?”

She gently pressed it against her slit, and slowly dragged it up and down. Natsuhi struggled to even gasp, and brought one of her hands down to bite her finger before she immediately released it, desperately trying to speak at a volume that was above a fevered whisper. 

" _please…. please, please,"_

How wonderful... She was starting to beg so much. 

So much… 

She wanted her to beg so much more...

"What do you think, Natsuhi?” Eva asked, her voice slow and alluring until it dropped down, hot and expectant. “Should I have you ride the rest of it?"

At first, Natsuhi just stayed silent. Her body continued to shake, and she kept her face turned down, away, under her arms. She held herself still and tried to catch her breath before she killed it behind her mouth. After another moment, she slowly gave a small, obedient nod. Eva let out a shaky breath of her own, murmuring with sultry praise.

"What a good girl…"

Without waiting, Eva leaned down to kiss Natsuhi’s back, tangling her fingers into her hair with hurried affection. She just as quickly rose, pulling Natsuhi’s underwear down further to hang low on her thighs, and gently positioned the item back to press into her. Helping Natsuhi up, Eva lifted her and leaned her back against her in her lap, and Natsuhi only moaned harshly as she felt the strap sink deeper. 

Even as Eva held her leg up by the back of her knee with one hand, Natsuhi began to try and push herself up and down with fairly rough force, and Eva ignored her long enough to use her other hand to rapidly tug the lower garment further down until it came off one leg, but still hung on the other. 

Before Natsuhi could say anything over her short, ragged breaths, Eva grabbed her other leg to raise it the same way, and brought Natsuhi’s eager movements to a stop, or at least slowed them down. Laughing at her pitiful cries, Eva placed her head over her shoulder and spoke directly into her ear.

"My speed, of course."

She began to take her up and down at a slow pace, but just the change in position alone made Natsuhi gasp as she almost practically reached right there, and Eva probably knew that, but she kept her moving, determined to make her ride more and more. A moment passed, and Natsuhi let her head fall back as she gave a long, throaty moan. The whole time, Eva had been kissing her anywhere from her neck to her face - anywhere she could reach -, whispering occasional lovely words, promising her she’d let her go soon, and Natsuhi wanted to believe the sweet lie.

Taking fast but fairly regulated breaths, Natsuhi kept her eyes closed, her mouth hanging open as she began to quietly gasp. “ _Eva.... Eva. Eva. Eva.”_

Eva pulled her lips away, sighing in delight.

How sweet.

How precious.

Ahh, how she loved that. She loved it when she…

Keeping the speed the same, Eva leaned forward, gently pulling Natsuhi further back against her own body, and Natsuhi suddenly winced, her hushed voice continuing as a slow, begging moan. 

" _Ah —, e, please… please, ...plea-...."_

Her mouth hung open in a short, silent gasp, and Eva kissed at her neck again, pulling away with a hot breath.

"Shhh, now…” She spoke softly, moving to her ear. She kept her motions unchanged, continuing with a kind and loving tune. “That's right… Just like that… We'll keep you going just like that…" She kissed her ear again.

_"nnh...mmmmm"_

Natsuhi brought one of her hands up to rest by her mouth, and Eva gave a brisk laugh, keeping her going at the same, relaxed pace.

"Mhm… Such a good girl… _I want to make you feel so good…_ " She whispered, hot and lustful. Natsuhi trembled, the words shooting right down between her legs.

_"E…. Ev..a….aaa, ah… hahhh"_

As she quietly whined, Eva smiled, listening to the sound that came with every rise and fall. She was so wet… The bed was soaked. Eva could long since feel her dripping down, adding to the damp mess below. It was sure to mortify her later. But right now, it was clear how good she was feeling. So good...

The thought of if she should put her down crossed Eva’s mind. Let her finish at her own pace. But she didn't want to. She wanted to keep her like this. Make her suffer with how slow she took her. Suffer because she knew she loved it. The way she raised her up and down, at her mercy. And the way Natsuhi let her as she was in somewhat of a dazed, sedated state until she started to pant a little faster, calling Eva’s name again.

To get her like this. 

This desperate. This submissive. This subdued. 

To get her moaning her name just like that. Just like that...

Eva kissed repeatedly at her neck and ear, whispering affectionately, breathless herself.

"Beg me one more time… Say 'please'..."

Natsuhi shuddered, hesitating little to comply. " _a-, mmm...p"_

Eva interrupted hotly. "And my name."

With a faint gasp, Natsuhi froze for just a second before she continued, not even questioning what she may mean.

" _mm, ...p_ , _pleeaseee, Evaa….. Evaaa"_

She moaned, so helpless. Eva rejoiced. She kissed her over and over again, speaking in between each breath.

" _Good girl… Haaa… Good girl… Such a good girl… Mine… You're all mine…_ "

" _Ah, oohhh"_

Her body rose up and down, still going the same speed, and Natsuhi shook, thinking she wasn’t going to let her. She bit her lip in a long, low moan, her walls closing around the continuously intruding object. Her hands rose up to tangle into her own hair, and she spoke again, her voice just barely coming out in a whisper. 

" _Eva,... Eva , please.…please... please…. pleasee…. — —!!" _

Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, and Eva laughed lowly.

"Beautiful." She kissed her again. "So beautiful…"

Natsuhi was crying by this point.

_"a, aahhhh, E vaaa…. please…pleaaase….."_ She shook her head, gasping and whining quietly. _"I can't….I can't……."_

Eva removed her lips, speaking low by her ear. "You're doing so well... Such a good girl doing such a good job…" She sighed lovingly, knowing she was about to break. "Do you want to finish now?"

Natsuhi tried to speak, but could only nod, her mouth falling wide in a stammering motion.

Eva held her close.

"Good girl. Sing for me, okay?"

She carried her up and down at only a slightly faster pace, but that was enough to drive Natsuhi mad. Even so, Eva continued, gradually increasing it and pushing her own hips to match, until she found a good, gentle rhythm, and Natsuhi gasped with a high pitch before Eva sped up both their bodies even more, listening to most of Natsuhi’s voice still coming through as that same broken, hushed cry.

_" **Ah!-** mmmmmm, **Mm!** Eva-sa-!, a, eh, E, eva, ...Eva…Eva, Eva, Eva—, —aaa…!! a-, plea-!!, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea-"_

Her body tensed, and her mouth hung open. Even then, it kept going, and she drew in a sharp, miserable breath, her face dyed red. Up and down, she still met Eva’s waist, and her walls continued to tighten hard around the unrelenting force, loosening back up only to contract again as her body convulsed, still rising and falling. In and out, it went, and Natsuhi’s mind tried to catch up, her voice shuddering as the pleasurable feeling finally started to come to a stop. Still brushing against her deep inside, Natsuhi continued to gasp, her breath short and tired.

" _ah-, ah-, ...mmmm"._

She leaned her head back in another long throaty moan. Eva smiled softly, making sure to make her ride out every last bit before she lifted her high enough for the strap to slowly slip out, falling with a small bounce. She set her back down to rest against it, moving back and forth to rub in a slow and gentle motion. 

A few more moments passed, and Natsuhi finally caught her breath, relaxing back into the tender hold. Eva sighed as if in a dreamlike state.

"Oh, Natsuhi…" She kissed her neck again, keeping it there for a long moment, moving higher. "You always chant 'please' right as you reach…" She pressed her lips against her cheek, sounding truly content. "Cute…"

That, of course, wasn't true. Well. Not always. Why did she always have to bring up such...

Natsuhi took a few more slow, steady breaths, her eyes still shut. Watching her, Eva released another small laugh.

"You look so exhausted…" 

Natsuhi just sighed, still focusing her breath. Smiling, Eva continued with a sweet tone, seemingly only half serious, but Natsuhi knew she wasn’t joking at all.

"And here I was, hoping to go just one more round."

That's always easy to say when you're not the one being-

Natsuhi’s head suddenly lolled over, her entire body limp. Eva raised her brows in slight surprise, and she chuckled softly.

"Aww, you really are so worn out."

She kissed at her face again, finally letting go of her legs and wrapping her arms around her waist. One hand traveled further up to grab at the side of Natsuhi’s head, stroking it with care.

Another moment, and Eva began to easily flip Natsuhi around to help lay her down against the bed, minding the damp spots so they wouldn’t bother her. Not that it would have really mattered, Eva thought. The woman truly did look exhausted. Even so, Eva guided her to the other side, easing her head down onto the pillow. 

Hovering over her, Eva leaned down, cupping one side of Natsuhi’s face with one hand and brushing her bangs back with the other, gently pressing her lips against her forehead. She pulled back, letting her hand slide down to mirror the other, staring down into Natsuhi’s eyes.

"Come on, dear. Let's get you some rest."

"H...huh….?"

Natsuhi’s confused sound fell silent. Incredibly tired, her eyes fluttered shut and she was already drifting off. 

What had Eva called her? Of all the names… 

No. 

Strange. Wrong. 

Wasn’t that something you’d normally call your…

Brushing her thumbs over Natsuhi’s face with a tender touch, Eva tilted her head a bit, smiling with an expression that truly showed no malice. Still holding her close, she paused her motions and slowly leaned in, pressing her lips to Natsuhi’s in a small, soft kiss. Barely even awake, Natsuhi parted her own, and Eva eased her tongue in, tilting her head more to better the angle. Sighing with an almost inaudible tone, Natsuhi didn’t even notice when Eva had drawn away. Her hands still on her face, Eva gently rested her forehead against hers, and Natsuhi’s breaths turned calm as any remaining trace of consciousness faded.

Tired…

What was it again?

'De...' ?

She had nearly forgotten the ring sitting on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Natsuhi gonna wake up in the morning to roll over to Eva just watching her and fucking lose it
> 
> Oh no, not her last dangling shred of holding onto heterosexuality !!!  
> I started this months ago and kept putting it off because I knew how long and horny it was going to be, and then I even went and added MORE than I originally had planned, like I always do, and anyway, here's more porn from me. Hope you enjoyed. I stared at it for the past like 2 weeks doing nothing else. Now I can be free...
> 
> check me out here for my pinned tweet lol.  
> and also just my dumb tweets in general  
> https://twitter.com/repressednappi


End file.
